


Tearaways and Ties

by xisney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisney/pseuds/xisney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal AU where Will is a stripper who broke his ankle and Hannibal is the physiotherapist who helped him back onto his feet. This is just about them smooching though let's be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearaways and Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudoScrivener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoScrivener/gifts), [pikeisaman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikeisaman/gifts).



> I do not know how to describe a striptease so I instead of doing research I just didn't, I am so sorry.

Alana pressed a cotton ball against Will’s arm as she drew the needle out of his skin. She smiled at Will as he flinched and looked away. They were alone in a bright office. Loud music thumped through the thick walls with a repetitive beat. Every once and a while they could hear someone cheer. Will sat on a desk in boxer shorts with Alana neatly dressed in a navy pencil skirt with matching blazer and red blouse beside him.

Her brown eyes looked into Will blue ones as she said, “You’ll have the results in a few days, but have you had any unprotected sex?”

Will shook his head and lightly brushed his fingers against Alana’s as she released the cotton ball for him to put pressure on. He flexed his arm and kept pressure on the spot.

“What about oral sex?” she asked. “Did you let anything linger in your mouth?”

Will shook his head again. “Ever since the one patron pulled me off the stage, Jack tends to keep me out of the line of fire,” Will said. “I just turn them on, the others finish the job.”

“Honestly, Jack’s boys are some of the healthiest I’ve worked with, even the ones in the line of fire, as you say,” Alana said, putting her equipment away. “And Miss Katz keeps you all pretty safe here, right?”

“She does,” Will replied. “You should have seen what happened to the man who pulled me off the stage - and that was before she realized my ankle was broken.”

Alana laughed and squeezed Will’s shoulder. “You’re all set,” Alana said. “I’d be really surprised if you caught something, like I said, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Anyway, Jack mentioned you requested me instead of Dr. Chilton.”

Will cleared his throat. “He tends to dip his pen in company ink,” he replied. “And it is my understanding that he likes to get his ink everywhere. It’s just not for me.”

A look of disgust crossed Alana’s face, but it faded quickly as she asked, “What about your physical therapy with Dr. Lecter? Is it improving your mobility?”

“I was worried when they had to put screws in, but it’s going real well,” he said with a smile. “I’m back dancing and it doesn’t feel quite so stiff. I probably won’t need to see much more of him soon, and it’s really good to be back working. I know I was skeptical at first, but I’m glad you recommended him.”

“Me too,” Alana said. “I’m really glad you get along. We used to work a practice together before he quit to become a full time physiotherapist. I thought you’d like him.”

“You were right,” Will replied. He paused before asking, “Are you just going home after this? No more special house calls?”

“I have a brothel to pop into,” Alana said, “but then it’s a beer and a documentary about whales I PVR’d last week.”

“Whales.” He nodded in thought. “Humpback?”

“I think it’s sort of an overview of all whales,” she said. After folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the wall near the door, Alana continued, “The brothel I’m going to recently lost a worker to the Ripper. You guys haven’t lost anyone, right?”

“No,” Will said. “Jack thinks it’s because we’re technically a strip club, and we’re technically strippers instead of prostitutes. I think it’s just that we don’t work off of the premises. Does your brothel send workers out?”

Alana nodded.

“We might be lucky,” Will said. “Hopefully the police are competent enough to solve this one fast.”

“I heard the FBI’s getting involved now,” Alana said. “Maybe some sexy FBI agent will come in here and sweep you off your feet.”

“Just so long as I’m not a corpse when it happens,” Will replied with a weak laugh.

There was a knock on the door, and Alana answered it. Clad in a blue plaid suit, Hannibal apologized as he entered the room. “Sorry,” he said. “I asked Jack where you were and he pointed back here. I thought you would be clothed.”

Will shrugged. “I’m naked every day for strangers. You might as well see like me too. You’ve seen me in a swimsuit.”

“And he’s wearing boxers,” Alana said. “So you’ve been spared some of his nudity.”

“Hey, people pay to see my nudity,” Will said. “It’s worth seeing.”

“That’s actually why I’m here,” Hannibal said. “Before I let you go as a client, I would like to observe you at work to see how well we’ve progressed. Would you care to join me Alana?”

Alana laughed. “Flattered, but I think I’ll pass this time.” She turned to Will and asked, “Do you want me to stop in on the dogs on my way home?”

“I’d really appreciate it,” Will replied, glancing at Hannibal.

“All right, but you’ve really got to find someone to take them out now that you’re working,” Alana replied. “I don’t want Jack to think that I’m dipping my pen in company ink too.”

Will smiled weakly and replied, “I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

As Alana moved towards the door she glanced at Hannibal before saying firmly to Will with a smile, “I think you’re more than I can afford. I’ll see you two later.” 

The pair watched Alana leave and, with his hands folded in front of him, Hannibal approached Will. “Is it all right if I stay for the show?” Hannibal asked. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I can leave.”

Will hopped off the desk and Hannibal instinctively touched his arm to make sure he was steady. Will looked up to see Hannibal’s brown eyes lingering on him. Part of him wanted Hannibal to stay. As encouraging as the physiotherapist was, he always felt weak in front of Hannibal - a wounded bird for him to heal. Dancing on the stage, he was in control, he was confident. He didn’t need anyone, and people wanted him.

“It’s fine if you stay,” Will said with a smile. “I have to get dressed, but we can talk afterwards if you’d like.”

“You won’t have to work afterwards?” Hannibal asked.

“Jack hasn’t let me return to that work yet,” Will said. “I might have to serve a few drinks, but I doubt he’d mind if we talked after, especially if it’s about my recovery.” Will added, “Jack really likes you.”

Hannibal’s smile widened as he said, “Jack likes knowing his workers are safe and healthy. He could probably use a physiotherapist checking in more often.”

“I wouldn’t complain,” Will replied.

“I’ll keep Jack company while I wait for you,” Hannibal said. However, as Will changed into a pair of tearaway slacks, Hannibal lingered. He asked, “Are you wearing a suit?”

“It looks like a suit,” Will said, putting on the dress shirt, “but it comes off easier.” He noticed Hannibal’s eyes crawling across his chest as he buttoned up the shirt. Another part of Will feared Hannibal would see him as the other patrons did - as a piece of meat to be sexually consumed. He worried it would somehow taint their friendship. “It’s ugly, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think anyone will really be looking at the suit,” Hannibal replied.

Laughing, Will tossed the blazer over his shoulders. “I’m flattered, Dr. Lecter.”

“No tie?”

“It didn’t come with one,” Will replied. “I’ll keep the top few unbuttons undone so they get a peek of chest hair.”

“That won’t do,” Hannibal said, loosening his tie. “You want to build up their appetite before they get a taste.”

Will laughed again as Hannibal took off his tie. “I can’t imagine you and Alana Bloom being friends,” Will said. “She hates what I do.”

Hannibal smiled and handed his friend the tie. Will put it over his head and buttoned up his shirt before fixing the collar. Hannibal said, “Alana and I don’t need to agree on everything in order to be friends.”

“I guess,” Will said. “How does it look?”

Hannibal’s eyes crept across Will once more, and the stripper’s stomach turned in excitement. Hannibal’s collar was slightly crooked from removing the tie, and he smoothed it out as he unbuttoned the top few buttons to keep it from looking too stiff. Will wasn’t ready to admit he wanted their relationship to be tainted. He wanted to look off the stage and see Hannibal watching him as he did now. He wanted Hannibal to desire him. He wanted Hannibal to fear losing him as a client.

He thought of giving Hannibal a lap dance in one of the dark corners of the club, feeling how much Hannibal wanted him. He wanted to muss up his perfect hair while Hannibal nuzzled into his chest.

Hannibal’s touch surprised him, but he didn’t flinch as Hannibal tightened the tie around his neck before running his hand down his chest to smooth it out. Without touching Hannibal, Will leaned closer to him, and he loved the way Hannibal followed his movements to lean into him.

The physiotherapist’s eyes burrowed into his own, waiting to see if he would make the first move. His hand on Will’s chest lingered despite the awkward angle. Will hadn’t considered that Hannibal wanted to rid him of a client so he could change their relationship. Pieces started to fall together in the back of his mind as he realized how much time Hannibal spent on his recovery.

Hannibal softly said, “You look wonderful.”

Will brushed his lips against Hannibal’s, carefully pressing his leg between Hannibal’s as he murmured, “I have to get out there, but I’m giving you this taste.”

When Hannibal leaned down to kiss him, Will put a firm hand on his chest to push him away. “Not a full taste,” he said.

Hannibal laughed, amused rather than frustrated. He stepped away from his friend and said, “Do you know why you’re good at what you do?”

“I think it’s my ass,” Will said.

“I’m being serious.”

“My ass is serious.”

Hannibal lightly touched Will’s shoulders so Will would look directly at him. “You can get into people’s minds and know exactly what they want. You know every fantasy and you know how to be that fantasy for them. You could even be them, if that’s what they wanted.”

Will smiled weakly. “What’s your fantasy, Dr. Lecter.”

“Finding someone like you.”

Will’s eyes widened, and Hannibal opened the door for him to go through. Will’s heart pounded over the thumping music. Heat rose in his cheeks. It was a comfort knowing that Hannibal wanted him before this. This could just be a fun show, a foreplay. It wouldn’t change anything between them.

The music changed as he walked up onto stage. He saw Hannibal sitting at the bar with Jack. While Jack moved around the bar to check up on the other patrons, Hannibal stayed at his stool. Will’s routine progressed smoothly, and Will eagerly watched Hannibal’s amused expression slowly grow into want as Will gradually removed piece after piece of clothing, except for the tie. He saw Hannibal shift uncomfortably on the bar stool, and Will could hardly wait for his shift to end.

But his shift did end, and Will approached Jack first to say he’d want to talk to Dr. Lecter before serving drinks. “Take all the time you need,” Jack replied. “Good work tonight, but next time the tie’s going to come off, all right?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Will said. “Just trying something new.”

Jack gave him a firm nod and Will approached Hannibal at the bar. “Do you want to take your tie back?” Will asked.

The force Hannibal used to grip the tie surprised Will. Hannibal had wanted to pull Will up against him, but he looked over Will’s shoulder at Jack. “Can I take it back in confidence?” Hannibal asked.

“You may,” Will replied with a smile.

Hannibal released his tie and followed Will back into the previous room. They had rooms for fucking, but Will knew Hannibal wanted his encounter off the books, so he thought the back office would be fine. Will locked the door behind Hannibal and said, “Take a seat on the chair. I want to give you a private show.”

Hannibal moved the chair away from the desk and put his suit jacket on the back of the chair while Will took lubricant out of one of the desk drawers. Pulling Will closer to him by his tie, Hannibal pulled Will into a kiss before he had much of a chance to give him a lap dance. Will ground into Hannibal’s lap as he kissed him, feeling his erection through his pants. He rubbed Hannibal’s chest with one hand and twisted his fingers into his hair with the other as he kissed him deeper. His own erection rubbed up against Hannibal’s vest.

Bucking his hips up, Hannibal gently bit Will’s lower lip as he broke the kiss. “Am I just getting a show, or is audience participation allowed?” Hannibal asked.

Hannibal’s lips parted as Will simply unbuttoned Hannibal’s trousers. Will kissed Hannibal again, gently sucking on his lower lip as he pulled Hannibal’s cock out of his pants. He grabbed the lubricant from his desk and squeezed it onto his hand before spreading it across Hannibal’s cock. He gripped him own erection and rubbed them together as Hannibal kissed him again. 

Hannibal took the lubricant from Will and squeezed it out onto his own hand. As Will jerked them off, Hannibal pressed a finger into Will’s ass. “Do you know how much I’ve thought of this?” Hannibal asked against Will’s lips. “Every session I think about how I could fill your sexual needs.”

“I’m glad you’re not just thinking about it this time,” Will replied.

Will hadn’t thought about it since the beginning, but the desire to be with Hannibal physically had grown significantly over the last month. He wanted to hear Hannibal groan for him and pant against him. He jerked them off faster and Hannibal pressed a second finger into his ass. He moved his hips back against Hannibal, gripping his shoulder as Hannibal bucked into his fist.

Will pressed his forehead against Hannibal’s and murmured, “Do you want to fuck me, Dr. Lecter? You don’t have to ask permission anymore.”

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for a long time, Will,” Hannibal replied.

Pulling his fingers out of Will, Hannibal took Will’s hand off of his cock. Will gripped Hannibal’s shoulders as Hannibal edged the head of his cock into his ass. Hannibal bucked into Will while his friend started to ride him. Hannibal gripped Will’s ass with one hand and his cock with the other, and Will eagerly took more of Hannibal’s cock into his ass, trying to urge him to go faster.

Will twisted his fingers into Hannibal’s hair as he rode him faster. Hannibal kept up with his pace, pounding into him harder and panting against Will’s lips. With their foreheads propped together, Will closed his eyes with Hannibal watching him through his eyelashes. Will slammed down on Hannibal’s cock as Hannibal thrust back into him. Tightening his grip on Will’s shaft, Hannibal jerked him off faster.

Hannibal grunted and released Will’s shaft to grip his hips to control his friend’s movements. He pounded into Will while pulling his hips back against his rhythm. His nails dug into Will’s hips as he groaned and fucked him harder. Will panted as Hannibal’s cock repeatedly slammed deep inside of him. His throbbed cock rubbed against Hannibal’s shirt.

With a shudder and a groan, Hannibal came into Will’s ass. Hannibal pulled out of and weakly kissed Will as he returned to jerking Will off. Will kept his kisses deep and hungry, biting and sucking on Hannibal’s lower lip. He curled his toes and his orgasm neared, and he squirmed against Hannibal who smiled at the sight of him. He finally groaned as he shot his load onto Hannibal’s vest.

Hannibal cursed, and Will nuzzled him. He pecked Will’s lips quickly before saying, “Next time we both have to be naked or else we may ruin a lot of my suits.”

“As much as I would love to ruin your suits,” Will said, “I think I’d rather see you naked.”

Hannibal smiled and Will took off the tie and slipped it back onto Hannibal. Hannibal kissed his chin before kissing where his chin and neck met. Will nuzzled into Hannibal’s hair. He thought of the countless hours of Hannibal pushing him to work harder and telling him how strong he could be. He thought of all the congratulations and gentle touches. He needed a reassuring force in his life, and he loved that Hannibal implied a long-term relationship between them.

“Do you want to come to my place after your shift?” Hannibal asked. “I am not requesting a second round, I simply would appreciate your company. Perhaps we could fall asleep together.”

Will smiled. Alana took care of the dogs for the night anyway. “All right. You don’t want to wait here?”

“And allow Jack to see me with a semen stained vest? No thank you,” Hannibal replied with a laugh. “In fact, is there a back exit?”

“Yeah, I’ll walk you to it,” Will said, standing up and off of Hannibal’s lap. “It’s near the staff bathrooms, and I have to go there to clean up.”

“Sorry about that,” Hannibal replied, gently squeezing Will’s ass.

“Nothing to apologize for - I wanted it,” Will replied. Hannibal smiled as he stood up, and Will continued, “I’ve wanted it for a while.”

“I’m glad I came tonight,” Hannibal replied.

“Pun intended?”

Hannibal smiled weakly. “No.”

Will laughed, and Hannibal hugged him tightly. “It’s such a pleasure to see you smile,” Hannibal said. “When I first met you, I thought you might never. It would be a crime to keep your smile from the world.”

Will leaned up to kiss Hannibal again. “I’m glad you’re doing your best to uphold the law, but you can compliment me more later,” he said. “I better get back out there.”

“I’ll follow you.”

Will put the lube away and Hannibal buttoned up his jacket to try to hide the semen on his vest. Will walked out first and led Hannibal down a hallway. Hannibal gently squeezed Will’s arm and said, “I’ll see you tonight.”

“I’ll try to get out early,” Will said. “You wore me out.”

“Call if you’re going to be earlier,” Hannibal said. “I just want to make sure everything’s clean and ready for you.”

“Oh I don’t care. You don’t have to worry.”

“I care,” Hannibal said. “Just humour me and call.”

“All right,” Will said with a nod. “Until then, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal smiled and replied, “Until then.”

As Hannibal left, Will thought the phone call request was odd, but as he stepped into the staff bathroom and showered, the thought left his mind. He replayed the events of the evening. He smiled as he thought of kissing Hannibal again. He was grateful to find someone as supportive as Hannibal. He hadn’t expected to meet someone completely normal in his line of work.


End file.
